Relinquished
by Lucio O
Summary: Hang in there, he says. Just hold on, he says. I never see you anymore, but I need to wait a little longer. What am I to do? Am I even a priority to him? I don't know... Puzzleshipping, Inspired by Joji - You Suck Charlie Sequel to Committed


**Reliquished**

* * *

"Yuugi, hang in there. I know it's been a while, but..." the rest was white noise to me.

 _Hang in there_ , he says. _Just hold on_ , he says. _I need a while longer_.

"Yami," I interrupted him.

"I never see you anymore."

He was silent, he didn't try to excuse it like he always did.

Part of me asks, _what do I want_? Do I want him to apologize for the umpteenth to time? Do I want him to tell me he's going to throwaway what he wants for me?

I don't want that.

But honestly, it still hurts. It hurts to love someone so much and be unable to see them. It hurts to miss their quirks. It hurts to miss their smile. It hurts to miss their presence.

"It's okay, Yami. As much as it hurts," I can't lie, I started to tear up. "I will wait a bit longer for you. Don't worry about me. I love you."

"Yuugi—" I hung up.

I know it's selfish, I know it's petty. But what would anyone do in my situation? We've been together for eight years. It makes me wonder if I'm even a priority...

* * *

 ** _Three Months Later_**

I sat on a bench wondering when he was going to pop up. I don't look at my watch anymore, it only makes me even more conscious of the time.

I close my eyes for a bit just feeling the afternoon breeze. It felt wonderful, and I was letting it take me wherever it wanted until I caught a whiff of something I can't mistake.

I shot open my eyes and there he was, in all his amazing lateness walking my way.

I couldn't help but smile. It's like a reflexive reaction to his presence these days.

"Hey Yuugi," he said, waving.

"I'm glad you could finally make it," I replied, standing up. He gave me a short but very needed kiss. Boy, did I miss them.

"You ready to go," he asked.

"Of course I am," I said with a little jump off my heels. "Lead the way."

We both agreed to a simple dinner at a local diner, nothing fancy—mainly because I'm not a huge fan of it, but it was more than enough for me.

"So how have you been doing," he asked.

"I'm alright, what about you," I replied quite easily despite my mind not being here currently.

"I'm doing alright, Dad is quite strict on quotas and the workload has been getting even harder," he sighed quite annoyed.

"Don't you want a break? Perhaps a compromise?"

"Yeah, but I've tried that, Yuugi. I keep telling him that I know everything to do with taking over the company. He just goes on about not wanting me to slack off and do nothing with my life," he seemed frustrated now, I can understand that, but is it really true?

You're an adult that can do as you please. You're not beholden to your father's will, and yet you do everything as if you completely love the entire struggle.

"I'm not sure what else to say then," I said. It's the truth and I do sound dejected, but it's not like I have no reason.

I'm annoyed with how little we see each other. I'm sick of how infrequent we even get to talk to one another. I'm left yearning and yearning, and it only hurts.

* * *

"Yuugi," he said.

I haven't reacted to anything he has been saying nor have I showed any signs of interest.

"What is it, Yami?"

"You haven't responded this entire time. I was getting worried," his face was full of concern, but for what exactly?

"What would you want me to say?"

"I don't know. Perhaps a bit of interest could work," he said with a shrug.

"Yami, I am interested, I'm always interested. It's just—how can I put it..." I look away trying to figure out my words. He followed me, trying to keep eye contact.

"You can tell me," he said softly. Part of me rolled my eyes, of course I can tell you. I just need the right words.

"We see each other so little, it's like I'm missing a part of myself...and when I finally get a chance to see you, I'm not able to take it at face value," I swallowed briefly and stopped.

"Finally being near you," I look him in the eye. "I can see you in person."

"I can hear you without a phone," I come closer to him and inhaled deeply. "I can smell you."

I wrap my arms around his neck, "I can touch you." His arms found their way to my waist.

I pull him close for a deep kiss. A moment later, I push back and lick my lips, "I can taste you."

"Every bit of your presence is like nectar, and I can't get enough of it. I get engrossed in it, because I don't know when I'll be able to get the chance to experience it again..." I trail off as my eyes tear up.

"I really love you, Yami."

As he wiped my tears, I could see a sense of understanding on his part, and that has me a bit relieved.

"I love you too, Yuugi. I really, really do," he held me close and I don't know why, but as much as it comforted me, it still hurt. It hurt because I've kept quiet about it and letting it go—it's like pulling out a knife from a wound and feeling the relief of it's absence but the pain that hummed from the gushing wound still remained.

"I know we've hardly seen each other during our time dating so far, but I'm putting up with this for our future. I know it hurts, and I understand that it does put a strain on you, but it does put one on me too," his words were soft, his hand caressing my hair was gentle. "But you want to know what keeps me going?"

I look at him, sniffles and all.

"What?"

"You," he said simply. "I want us to be all set when I get my father's company. So if I have deal with my old man being adamant, I will do it so we won't need to indefinitely."

"So can you do the same for me," he asked me.

If it hurts him as much as it hurts me, if he's able to take it...

Then I can too.

"Yeah," I move back and wipe my face again. "I can."

"That's my aibou," he said smiling. It made me feel a bit better.

I couldn't really do much but smile as his hand was in mine and we continued our walk.

* * *

A.N:

Hey hey~ I have been holding this for about a month now and since it's Thanksgiving here in the US, here's a nice present for all of you. Consider it a sequel to Committed.

I have an important poll up(it's only viewable via the Destop/Tablet version of the site) for my next main fic, basically choosing the fandom it will be in, and it's going to be available until January 5th. I'd love your input on the poll as an alternative to a review! :3

If you want to do both, tell me, what do you think about how Yugi feels about Yami? What is being relinquished? Tell me all of your thoughts~

Ciao for now~

-Lucio


End file.
